Síndrome de Estocolmo
by HimesawaraYumura
Summary: La princesa de Hielo ha sido secuestrada, la bella Weiss Schnee, en menos de 7 días debe encontrar cómo librarse de su raptor aunque... ¿Realmente querrá hacerlo? ¿Podrá enfrentarse al caballero negro para ir a buscar la liberación de su reino?


Síndrome de Estocolmo

Capítulo I. Si me pierdes será para ser tuya

El día de la coronación, ese día era, la joven princesa Weiss de Schnee sería nombrada reina.  
>La jovencita siempre había sido orgullosa y bastante caprichosa, no había momento en que ella no creyese que podía obtener lo que quisiera sólo con ordenarlo, a pesar de ello era una chica muy perseverante y no se rendía nunca, siempre se exigía más sin importar cuán difícil pareciese todo, para todos eso sería lo que nivelara su carácter, el ser una buena reina le exigiría cambiar.<p>

El vestido que los sastres confeccionaron para ella fue el amor de su vida por unos momentos, un vestido blanco con detalles azules, el peinado, los zapatos, Weiss era todo lo que una reina debía parecer y ser.

Su escolta esperaba por ella afuera, intentando ser menos arrogante se dejó guiar por ellos hasta donde estaba la persona que oficiaría la ceremonia de coronación, estaban allí su madre y su padre en sus respectivos tronos, sus hermanos pequeños e incluso el príncipe que aparentemente, en un futuro sería su pareja, el rubio era bastante torpe pero parecía ser verdaderamente dulce y amaba a su reino, aun así, no representaba un atractivo para Weiss que era más bien una persona fina y fría. Le apodaban La Princesa de Hielo.

El palacio rebosaba de vida, había mucho ruido y eso le disgustaba un poco.

-Bienvenidos sean todos a la ceremonia de coronación. Éste día la princesa Weiss Schnee será reina, comencemos con la ceremonia.

El juramento solemne fue dicho por los pálidos labios de la chica, todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan. Estuvo algo distraída gran parte de la ceremonia, por todos lados había flores de color blanco y ella las amaba, rosas, claveles, nubes, orquídeas, todo en el color más bello a su parecer.

A punto de que le fuera entregada la corona, se escuchó un escándalo en la entrada del palacio.

De inmediato los caballeros sacaron sus espadas y se colocaron alrededor de la familia real, la gente que presenciaba la ceremonia empezó a gritar y correr en todas direcciones, mientras unos caballeros cerraban las puertas, el capitán de la escolta de la familia le dijo algo al padre de Weiss, la expresión de éste se tornó a una increíble preocupación y de inmediato sacó su propia espada, ordenando al capitán que llevara a la reina, a Weiss y a sus hermanos a un lugar seguro.

A contra de la voluntad de Weiss fue encerrada junto con parte de su familia en una habitación custodiada por los mejores caballeros del ejército.

-¡No puedo quedarme aquí! –gritó Weiss a los caballeros. -¡Mi padre está allá afuera peleando! ¡Debo ayudarle!

-Lamentamos informarle princesa que las órdenes del rey fueron precisas, ninguno de ustedes debe salir de aquí. –Dijo el capitán.-El rey estará bien.

-Capitán, le doy la orden de que me deje ir. –apretó los puños y se puso frente al hombre. –O al volverme reina juro por el reino que lo decapitaré.

-Estará sólo en su disposición hacerlo o no, mi lady.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó intentando empujar a los caballeros que cubrían la puerta. -¡Tengo que pelear junto a mi padre!

El padre de Weiss era la persona más amada por ella, era un símbolo de respeto y admiración para ella y siempre había dicho que si su padre luchaba, ella lucharía con él.

Los estruendos de la batalla se escuchaban hasta la habitación, la más lejana a la entrada del castillo, un caballero de menor rango entró a la habitación y llegó hasta el capitán. –Señor, aun no logran derribar las puertas pero están arrasando con todos los caballeros que había afuera.

-¿Pero quiénes son? –dijo el capitán. Parecía estar analizando la situación.

-No tenemos ni idea, la armadura que portan es color bronce y su líder anda montado en un corcel diabólico increíblemente fuerte. La armadura del líder es color negra.

Mientras ellos discutían, Weiss se empezó a deshacer del enorme vestido, su madre intentó detenerla, igual que sus pequeños hermanos sin embargo, ella tenía la convicción de cumplir la promesa de pelear junto a su padre en cuanto se volviera reina, aunque fuese una sola vez.

El capitán se quitó el casco, dejó ver los cabellos color negro que adornaban su cabeza y pasó sus dedos por ellos. El gesto de terror se dibujó en su faz.

-¡Capitán, la princesa! –gritó uno de los caballeros al ver a Weiss deslizarse por la ventana que el capitán resguardaba hasta la llegada del caballero portador de la terrible noticia.

La joven pisó con cuidado los enormes ladrillos de color gris que formaban la repisa fuera de la ventana, escaló con cuidado y por un instante miró hacia abajo, la sangre se le congeló sólo de ver la altura, mientras los caballeros intentaron detenerla, ella se aferró más a la idea de no detenerse, los dedos desnudos de sus pies se sentían maltratados, justo como sus rodillas.

Sin mencionar que estuvo a punto de soltarse en varias ocasiones, fue hasta después de varios minutos que llegó hasta otra habitación, empujó la ventana y escuchó el pisar de un caballero, sin preocuparse por si era un enemigo o alguien de su escolta tomó un objeto pesado, claro con algo de trabajo y esperó a que este abriera la puerta, de inmediato, dio un certero golpe a la cabeza del individuo que cayó como una piedra al suelo. Era un caballero de su escolta.

Se sorprendió y dejó caer el objeto, por unos segundos dudó hasta que recobró el valor, desvistió al hombre de su armadura. –Lo siento. –dijo antes de salir con la armadura puesta, se encontró con otros caballeros que preguntaron si la princesa estaba en esa habitación, negó con la cabeza y de inmediato los otros siguieron su camino.

La armadura era increíblemente pesada, no entendía como los caballeros podían luchar con algo tan pesado.

Fue hasta su habitación y buscó debajo de la cama, sacó ese pequeño baúl de maderas finas y abrió el candado.

Ahí estaba, la espada de color azul con blanco, la levantó con ambas manos e impulsada por el coraje y el poder de su determinación corrió escaleras abajo hasta la sala de la entrada del palacio y vio a todos los caballeros preparados para luchar, en posiciones y su padre detrás de todos, con postura firme y segura, las puertas de madera se sacudían y el bullicio que se escuchaba desde afuera era ensordecedor.

De pronto, como un fotograma que transcurre muy muy lento, las puertas del palacio cedieron ante una enorme bola de fuego que se impactó contra ella, las puertas en su triste caer aplastaron a varios caballeros, otros tantos eran devorados por el fuego y otros, incluyendo a Weiss, se quedaron estáticos al ver la figura que caminaba entre el fuego y los cadáveres, la imponente figura de un caballero negro montado en un corcel de pelaje completamente oscuro y ojos casi rojos.

Para permitirse ver bien Weiss se quitó el casco y lo dejó caer, el caballero analizó el lugar rápidamente, los caballeros del reino Schnee atacaron, pero de inmediato fueron repelidos por otros caballeros de armadura de color bronce, nuestro caballero principal dirigió su mirada a Weiss, ella podía sentirla, una mirada penetrante y perturbadora, como de un demonio, éste levantó su espada y apuntó con ella a Weiss quien no pudo sino mirarlo desafiante, el rey miró en su dirección, el terror se dibujó en su rostro y de inmediato gritó. -¡No te atrevas a tocarla! ¡Vete Weiss! ¡Vete!

-¡No me iré sin pelear! –gritó la joven princesa.

El caballo del jinete amenazante se levantó en dos patas y relinchó como si fuese su grito de guerra. Comenzó a correr en dirección de Weiss, esta parecía no percibir el sonido de las espadas, sólo el galopar del fiero corcel. El rey intentó detener el paso del caballero negro, pero se entretuvo en la batalla con otro jinete.

A unos cuantos centímetros de distancia La Princesa de Hielo se sintió segura de que su estocada mataría al corcel y le permitiría acercarse al jinete, pero no fue así, el caballo se paró en dos patas y cuando Weiss se concentró para no fallar en su dirección, no se percató de que el jinete negro había previsto su movimiento y ahora detenía el paso de la espada, desviándola y obligando a la mano de Weiss a soltar dicha arma real. Los gritos del rey implorando piedad fueron devastadores.

Con una de sus manos cubiertas por esos fríos guantes metálicos de color negro, el caballero negro levantó a Weiss por el cuello y la mostró a todos. -¡Tengan ahí a la reina de Schnee ! ¡Su reina será entregada al mejor postor! –gritó uno de los caballeros de armadura bronce.

Una parte del ejército del rey había sido brutalmente aplastada por esos caballeros, los otros seguían peleando afuera y los que estaban en la habitación ahora se reunían alrededor del jinete oscuro y su corcel.

-¡Piedad! ¡No lastimes a mi hija es la persona que más amo en el mundo! –dijo poniéndose de rodillas. -¡Te lo suplico!

-Un rey no debe suplicar. –dijo el caballero negro al tiempo que soltaba a la princesa junto a su padre. Éste de inmediato abrazó a la asfixiada chica. –Otra cosa mi lord. –el caballero esperó a que se levantaran y él dejara de abrazarla.

-Te daré lo que quieras… -dijo con la mirada gacha. –Pero da a tus caballeros la orden de detenerse.

-Hay un problema con eso… -la voz sonaba particularmente rara. –Yo la quiero a ella. –dijo hasta antes de ordenar a los que parecían ser sus caballeros que tomaran al rey por la fuerza.

-¡Eres un maldito y te mataré con mis propias manos! –dijo la princesa arrojándose sobre el caballero, esta fue rápidamente contenida por los brazos vestidos de negro, el jinete negro presionó un punto en el cuello de la chica y esta de inmediato cayó dormida. –Eres muy ruidosa para ser tan linda. –Sin más, montó su corcel ahora con la princesa y su espada como trofeos y salió cabalgando de ahí, los gritos del rey, y el ejército plateado intentando detenerlo fueron sólo como pequeños mosquitos que podría terminar en cualquier momento, la oleada de caballeros que llegaron con el jinete negro, se marcharon con él y se adentraron en el bosque, sí, serían perseguidos por el ejército del rey, por las reservas si es que las tenía pero era el menor interés del jinete negro.

Llegaron a un llano, después de dos o tres días cabalgando, era como una pequeña aldea lo que había allí, pero era una aldea que lucía abandonada y deteriorada.

En esos días el jinete dormía a la princesa cada que esta terminaba de comer y beber agua, de algún modo aceptó rápido que si quería escapar tendría que mantenerse con vida. La alojó en una pequeña cabaña lógicamente a su cuidado y la dejó descansar finalmente en una cama, le quitó la armadura y vio que tenía muchas lesiones en el cuerpo. Con un trapo y agua en una tina limpió las heridas que podía ver, no levantó las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo, bueno, la pequeña y corta prenda que cubría su cuerpo, el caballero la cubrió con una manta y salió de la cabaña.

-Bien, Collision, trato es trato. –dijo uno de los caballeros, ellos se habían despojado ya de la armadura y sólo el caballero de la armadura negra la había llevado puesta esos tres días, dormía sólo por periodos cortos y aun al hacerlo estaba armado.

-Tómenlas. Son todas suyas. –dijo soltando las bolsas de oro. –Ahora largo de aquí. –les dio la espalda y caminó en dirección a la cabaña.

-Mira… Si tienes tanto dinero podrías darnos un poco más, digo, no es una campesina la persona que te ayudamos a secuestrar.

-No es para mí, la princesa es un pedido especial. –dijo. Su voz era una voz forzada. –No tengo más oro conmigo.

-Nosotros somos muchos, tú eres sólo uno. –dijo intentando intimidar al caballero.

-Si intentasen atacarme perderían, además de que si esta princesa no llega donde debe, irán tras sus cabezas, debo recordarles que cuando prometí llevarla, dije con quienes trabajaría, caballeros del bosque. Si ustedes me asesinan, aun si llevan a la princesa el que me contrato los matará a todos y cada uno de ustedes, y a sus familias. –dijo finalmente.

-¡No serías nada sin tu armadura! –gritó alguien al fondo.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso? –preguntó en voz alta. -¡Preséntate ante mí!

Un hombre robusto y bastante alto caminó entre los hombres, lucía amenazante y brusco. –Yo. ¿Algún problema?

El caballero negro tuvo que mirar hacia arriba por lo alto del sujeto. -¿Acaso crees en verdad que todo mi poder se debe a mi armadura?

-Todos hemos escuchado esos rumores de que tu armadura está hecha de tristeza y almas de todos a quienes matas, Collision, el nombre de la paloma de alas negras. –dijo otro hombre. –Dicen que has evitado guerras, pero no eres más que un mercenario común y corriente como nosotros. –el intento era molestarlo, lograr que se quitara la armadura. –Sin tus fierros y tu caballo serías un mentecato.

El caballero soltó una risa por demás cínica y un tanto oscura. –Si creen eso está bien, a la media noche, me enfrentaré uno a uno con cada uno de ustedes, si es que insisten después de los tres primeros, les dejaré usar mi armadura y no usaré armadura alguna, incluso usaré una espada distinta de la mía. ¿Aceptan el reto?

-Vaya que eres idiota, mira que arriesgarte de esta manera, está bien, por mí está bien. –dijo el rechoncho hombre.

Cada hombre tomó posesión de una cabaña o del cuarto de una, por su parte, Collision volvió a la cabaña donde estaba la princesa, escuchó con cuidado antes de abrir la puerta y se preparó para el impacto, justo cuando entró un objeto contundente lo golpeó en la cabeza. Éste produjo una ligera punzada pero no un dolor intenso, miró en dirección de la princesa que sorprendida dejó caer el objeto. De inmediato la tomó por las muñecas y la aprisionó contra la pared levantándola del suelo unos centímetros.

Por entre los pequeños agujeros del casco Weiss pudo distinguir los ojos, ojos color miel, profundos y perturbadores, pestañas largas apuntando hacia arriba, todo creaba una mirada completamente fría y sin sentimientos. –Te ordeno que me dejes ir. –dijo la princesa.

-No estás en posición de ordenar.

-Tu voz es muy rara. –dijo la princesa intentando mirarlo fijamente.

-Vaya cambio de tema princesa, estoy algo enfermo es todo, eso no me impedirá detenerla si intenta escapar nuevamente.

-Así que… ¿Te llamas Collision? Que nombre tan raro. –miró hacia sus muñecas e hizo una mueca de dolor. -¿podrías soltarme?

El caballero la dejó caer. –Es un apodo, para ser de la realeza su inteligencia es poca.

-Era sarcasmo, idiota. –dijo levantándose. -¿Está en tu contrato maltratar al paquete?

-Me da lo mismo mientras lleguen vivos y yo reciba mi paga.

-Se nota. Podemos negociar, te daré más de lo que te pagarán por mí. Sólo devuélveme con mi padre.

-Si quieres puedo secuestrarlo también. –Parecía hablar bastante en serio. –Para traerlo contigo pero, no te llevaré con él, lo que yo quiero no puedes pagármelo.

-¿Qué es eso que no puedo pagarte?

-No es de su incumbencia.

-Eres demasiado brusco. Y salvaje y bruto.

-Gracias princesa ¿Cómo van sus heridas?

-Duelen.

-No debió ponerse esa armadura, ni siquiera le sentaba bien. –afirmó el caballero.

-Dijo quien ni siquiera deja ver su rostro.

-Tengo mis razones.

-Como todos ¿No? Yo tengo mis razones para mandarte a decapitar en cuanto sea libre.

-No es muy listo hablarle así a su raptor.

-Tengo precio, no quieres matarme.

-El que te quiere y pagó mis servicios, no tiene mucho interés en si te torturo o no. –dijo en un tono algo tétrico.

Weiss se vio intimidada por esas palabras, decidió jugar cartas diferentes y esperaría el momento adecuado para mostrarlas, se sentó en la cama y espero a que el caballero hiciera algo, había estado antes en ese lugar porque supo dónde debía buscar los libros, en cuanto los halló se sentó donde pudiese ver a la princesa y comenzó a leer, se veía algo gracioso, una armadura enorme y firme sosteniendo el pequeño libro, como si la vida se le fuese en esas letras.

-¿Te gusta leer? –preguntó Weiss.

-Su deducción es tan brillante. –ni siquiera la miró.

-Oye al menos mírame.

-No es usted tan interesante como un libro, así que permítame ignorarla, no haga mucho ruido si no quiere que la ate a la cama.

Pasaron los minutos y las horas y la desesperación y la ansiedad solamente crecían en el interior de Weiss, estuvo atenta, aparentemente Collision llevaba días sin tener un periodo de sueño decente, no tardaría en caer ante Morfeo y justo como lo creyó, de pronto el caballero dejó de moverse, Weiss, silenciosa, buscó una ventana y apunto de cruzar escuchó esa voz. –si usted sale por esa ventana su padre y toda su familia morirá. Los hombres de mi jefe temporal están en su palacio princesa, no le recomiendo irse.

Weiss se detuvo en seco, su interior debatía sobre si serían verdad esas palabras o sería un engaño, de cualquier forma Collision estaba despierto y no podría escapar así, regresó hasta su cama y se recostó dándole la espalda a su captor, sin querer se quedó dormida, oscureció y el sueño terminó, fue una cruel pesadilla donde se imaginaba a su raptor asesinando a su padre, se imaginó el rostro y el cuerpo que estarían tras de esa armadura y se sintió temblar, sería alguien imponente, un hombre fuerte y firme, aunque su voz sería algo decepcionante sin el efecto agravante del casco, miró en dirección al caballero buscándolo con la mirada, estaba a unos metros de ella en una enorme silla.

-¿Collision? –preguntó.

El caballero no respondió, Weiss volvió a preguntar, se acercó para cerciorarse de que su mente no la engañaba, esta vez sí estaba dormido, aunque, no volvería a intentar escapar de cualquier forma incluso si evadiese a Collision había otros varios hombres vestidos de bronce afuera, se escuchaba su bulla. Intentó levantarlo y lo llevó hasta la cama.

Completamente adormecido el caballero negro no opuso resistencia, se dejó vencer en la cama y de inmediato Weiss se montó en él. Collision despertó y se vio a sí mismo con la princesa sentada en su abdomen, con una mirada provocativa e intentando desarmar la armadura.

-¿Qué hace princesa? ¿Se ha vuelto loca? –preguntó sin perder la cordura.

-Vamos sé que lo deseas por algo lo propusiste. –su voz esta vez no fue chillona y odiosa, fue más bien amable. Acarició la parte de la armadura que debía cubrir los pectorales de Collision, era más alta que la de la mayoría, por unos cuantos centímetros. –Se ve tienes un cuerpo bien formado bajo estos fierros.

-Princesa, ha perdido la cabeza. –dijo haciendo a Weiss a un lado.

Creía que usando sus encantos femeninos podría hacer ceder a quien parecía impulsivo y salvaje, lamentablemente no fue así, Collision ni siquiera tembló.

-Es casi media noche ¿Cierto?

-Sí. –dijo la chica algo frustrada.

-¿Le he dicho ya que si intenta escapar morirá su familia?

-Sí. –afirmó agachando la cabeza.

-Déjeme mostrarle lo que tanto finge desear, si después de ver la pelea aun desea darme su extraña clase de pureza, no dude que no seré gentil. –dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Weiss se asomó a la ventaba que daba al centro de la pequeña aldea abandonada, había un círculo de hombres y en el centro estaba el que parecía ser el más corpulento, no vio motivo para no acercarse más así que salió de la cabaña y se escabulló para poder mirar y escuchar más de cerca.

-El trato era sin armaduras ¿Cierto?

-Así es. –dijo Collision, había entorchas entorno al círculo, era como si estuvieran a punto de hacer un ritual. -¿Listo para conocerme?

-Todos morimos por eso. –gritó uno de los hombres, el que parecía ser el líder.

La tensión se acumulaba no sólo en los hombres, Weiss también quería saber quién era la persona bajo lo que parecía una pesada armadura.

Collision se agachó para poner su espada en el suelo, se puso de pie y soltó algunos de los seguros que sujetaban el casco. –No se desmayen de la impresión.

El casco fue retirado con lentitud, la impresión provocada debió ser muy grande porque Collision podía jurar que a algunos hombres se les cayó la mandíbula.

Una larga cabellera de color negro destelló ante el fuego, un fino rostro se hizo notar y unos bellos y perturbadores ojos femeninos miraron hacia su oponente. –Les había dicho que no soy la gran cosa. –dijo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo gente ajena a su vida escuchaba su voz femenina, su voz real.

Weiss también recibió un fuerte golpe, recordó en ese momento que anteriormente le ofreció su cuerpo a Collision, sin saber que era una mujer.

Nadie dijo nada, parecía que incluso los grillos habían callado su llanto y era momento de que pelearan.

"Parece que se han quedado sin palabras", pensó Blake Belladonna, sí, ese era su nombre real.

Continuó desmantelando la armadura y poniéndola en el suelo, bajo la gran armadura había una chica ligeramente alta, de expresión seria y cuerpo delgado, hermosa y que congelaba con la mirada.

-¿Quién será mi primer oponente? –preguntó en voz alta.

-¡No puedes ser una chica! –gritó el hombre robusto. -¡No pudimos haber sido mandados por una gatita!

-Déjame informarte que lo fueron. –Afirmó. –Y si no quieren que piense que son unos cobardes me van a enfrentar uno a uno, ahí está mi armadura, la hecha "con almas", úsenla por favor. –dijo tronando sus nudillos.

-¡No necesito una armadura para vencer a una chiquilla! –gritó nuevamente el hombre robusto mientras se abalanzaba con su propia espada sobre Blake.

La chica de cabellos negros tomó la espada del cinturón de alguno de los hombres y paró el ataque. -¿Te han dicho antes que eres muy escandaloso? –dijo burlonamente esquivando los ataques del hombre. Varios parecieron querer atacar a Blake al mismo tiempo. –Os recuerdo bestias sudorosas que si muero les van a cortar los miembros poco viriles que cuelgan de sus entre piernas. –En cierto punto de lo que no podía llamarse ni siquiera combate, Blake se hartó de que ese bufón sólo huyera de ella, los hombres estaban atónitos de la fuerza con que Blake lo empujaba a caer, sin más y harta de eso, le clavó la espada en una de las piernas, el hombre cayó gimiendo y llorando de dolor. –Agradece que no te mato ¿quién sigue?

Ciertamente ese hombre que ahora estaba tirado y llorando cual nenita que se ha raspado la rodilla, era el hombre más fuerte de ahí, sin embargo, un chico escuálido se abrió paso entre todas las personas. –Yo no te tengo coraje, seas hombre o mujer eres el caballero más temido. –dijo levantando el casco de la armadura de Blake. –Quiero al menos presumir que fui vencido por Collision.

El chico intentó ponerse la armadura, era más pesada de lo que había imaginado, apenas se puso la armadura completa y levantó la espada con enorme esfuerzo, el chico comenzó a gritar y cayó de rodillas.

Todos los hombres lo miraron asustado.

-No te pongas tenso, conserva la calma se está adecuando a ti. –dijo Blake acercándose al chico.

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-Yo nada, la armadura. Cuando una persona la usa esta libera muchas agujas que se adecuan a la forma corporal de la persona. –dijo bastante seria, el chico no podía moverse y Blake acarició el casco. –No creo que lo resistas. –tomó una de las manos del chico y retiró el guante de la armadura. De inmediato, el chico pudo respirar y liberarse de toda la tensión acumulada.

Se levantó y miró a su alrededor. Los hombres se hicieron a un lado y agacharon la mirada, ciertamente los caballeros del bosque podían ser muy cobardes, ante la invitación de Collision de pelear con ella, ninguno respondió.

Ahora venía una tarea más, ¿Acaso la princesa Weiss Schnee seguiría intentando convencerla a costa de su pureza de dejarla ir?

De cualquier forma, fuese por los caballeros del bosque o por la princesa de Hielo, Blake Belladonna no dormiría esa noche.


End file.
